eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5054 (21 April 2015)
Synopsis Linda demands to speak with Dean. Shirley’s reluctant but exits with Kim and Buster. In the Vic, Mick worries that Linda’s phone is off. Alone in Patrick’s house, Linda stares at Dean; she reveals she doesn’t sleep at night and now the charges have been dropped he’s the only thing that can help her - she needs Dean to accept that he raped her if they’re going to be in the same room for Stan’s funeral. Meanwhile, Billy’s horrified to realise he’s put Jim’s coffin in the hearse instead of Stan’s. He covers his gaffe to a suspicious Cora and he and Alfie quickly swap them. In Patrick’s, Dean’s adamant that Linda wanted it to happen. Linda’s insists Dean can’t keep pretending and begs him to admit what he did. Dean looks at Linda for a long moment - but they’re interrupted as Mick barges in and goes for Dean. Buster holds him back as Mick rages at Dean and forbids him, Buster and Shirley from attending Stan’s funeral. Mick allows Linda to lead him home and demands to know why she didn’t tell him Dean was back. Although Linda’s convinced Dean was about to confess, she insists today is about Stan and makes Mick see they’re not the only ones grieving - Shirley is too. Later, Mick meets Shirley in the café and apologises for excluding her from the funeral. Shirley wants to say goodbye to her dad with both her sons but Mick declares if Dean turns up he’ll kill him. In the Vic, Nancy, Jane and Sharon are stunned that Linda faced Dean. As the mourners head off, Jane grips Ian’s hand in support – it’s his first funeral since Lucy died. Mick informs Linda he’s cleared things with Shirley but she must choose - him or Dean. When Billy regrets the Carters can’t all fit in the funeral car, Nancy offers to get a cab but Mick wants her in the car. Put out, Babe agrees to drive with Tamwar. As the funeral cortege leaves the Square, Shirley watches sadly from the playground. At the crematorium, Cora enters to the evil eye from Babe. Tamwar wonders how Stan managed three women. As Stan’s coffin is carried in and ‘Unforgettable’ plays, Cora and Babe both well up. There’s no sign of Shirley; Mick knows she chose Dean. Tina reads her eulogy, to tears from Mick and Babe. The Carters return to the Vic for the wake to find Shirley waiting in the pub with Buster, Dean and a bottle of champagne. Shirley defiantly toasts to Stan… Max sends a text to Karin Smart ‘We need to talk’. He repeats that Jim doesn’t deserve a eulogy but Carol thinks it’s not right. Carol encounters Tina in the Square gardens; she’s also struggling with her dad’s eulogy but keen to do Stan justice after he made up for his past mistakes. When Reverend Stevens arrives, Carol decides not to give a eulogy. Max is grateful. Jim’s funeral procession, complete with horse drawn hearse, leaves the Square. As mourners head inside the crematorium, a car pulls up and Dot gets out, handcuffed and flanked by two prison guards. Dot greets her surprised family and approaches Jim’s coffin as it’s unloaded. Abi hands Dot Jim’s cap and she gently lays it on the coffin. Roxy collects Matthew from Charlie but won’t look him in the eye. In hospital, after discovering Dot’s not attending Jim’s funeral, Ronnie begs Roxy to accompany Charlie. Roxy’s reluctant but agrees. At Dot’s house, Fatboy makes awkward small talk until Alfie arrives to inform them the hearse is ready. Charlie wants to know why Roxy’s really there. Roxy insists because she loves Ronnie but gives in to Charlie’s kiss. They spring apart as Fatboy calls them outside. Meanwhile, Ronnie sits alone in her hospital room, twisting her wedding ring on her finger. A man enters her room with a grin - ‘Hello, Blue eyes…’ Patrick refuses his wheelchair to attend the funerals. As Kim snaps a photo of him walking with his stick, Denise spots a photo of a man on her phone. Kim insists he’s not Pearl’s father. To Patrick’s dismay, Cora tells him she’s moving away to live with Tanya. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes